A Dinner And a Dance
by PichuSwablu
Summary: Kallian, the new (and short term) Emporer of the Hi Entia invite all people of Bionis to a banquet, and the 7 heroes are to be the guests of honor! Everyone is having a fine time, however Melia just can't get comfortable. Upset and depressed, she comes close to tears when another comes to cheer her up. Dunban x Melia, with some minor pairing of Shulk and Fiora
1. Chapter 1

Kallien was worried, although the banquet was going just as he imagined, with homs gossiping with Machina and Nopon sharing advice to Hi-Entia, he still had a concern. This was that only four of the seven honored guests had come out to the party, three were staying in the changing rooms and pampering their noses. Annoyed, Kallian tapped his fingers on the edge of the bronze table.  
"What could be taking them so long?"  
Melia stared at her reflection in the silver rimmed mirror. She looked terrible, at least to her, but sexy to just about anyone else. She wore a Magenta dress with white deigns almost everywhere, except for the chest, which was completely exposed. The only thing seperating Melia from being a Princess instead of a stripper were the pink straps just barely covering a part of her chest and holding the damned thing together. Trying to make the outfit seem less sluty, she grabbed a silver chain and an equally shiny bangle bracelet and walked out of the changing room.  
She wasn't the last one of the three remaining to be done, stepping out into the hallway, she could tell Fiora was having trouble finding a suitable dress that fit her Machina body, seeing as a large pile of various dresses lined the outside of her room. Seats lined the wall, next to the changing room doors, the only person who was in the halls was Dunban. He had a black suit with a velvet red coat and navy blue pants, and like always looked powerful and extremely attractive. She felt slightly relieved, seeing that even Dunban's plain shirt under the jacket was a low-cut V neck. He turned and smiled at Melia, removing his hands from the amulet he had been messing with, that he had also slung around his neck.  
"You look great Melia, like a princess should, I guess."  
Melia smiled.  
"It sounds like quiet a party out there. may I ask why you're waiting? Reyn and Sharla have gone, probably at the bar now."  
Dunban looked down at his leathery boots, he seemed to be pondering it himself, or making up a quick excuse.  
"Because she's my sister, and I'll be there for her, to make sure she doesn't slip. Because I refuse to even let the possibility of her perishing again exist." He looked back up at her, his eyes seemed to had gotten larger, and she had too look away, other way she would surely lose herself in them.  
"Well, I'll meet you out once she's ready."  
"Have fun Melia."  
And she walked out, with a little bit less insecurity then before.  
Kallian grinned as Fiora walked out of the changing room with her brother. Standing up, he motion to a group of about 20 butlers to bring trays and trays of various delicacies, and with a dashing smile to the guests, he cried for them to feast.  
Reyn and Riki pounced in unison for the various foods on the table. Recongizing just about none of it, Reyn piled his pearl white plate high with stacks of all different colored and shaped foods from around Bionis. And he was loving it. Riki was much straighter to the point, like many Nopon, he simply scooped up a type of food, ate it, regretted it, and looked for a fish he recognized. Riki stopped, turning around to see Melia, looking down cast with a single glass of wine, he knew what was wrong, but he spotted someone else who would take care of Melia and smiled gratefully.  
Melia looked up at the golden ceiling, sparkling and smiling as it should. She then looked at Shulk, he was dancing and smiling with the love of his life in his pale arms. Why couldn't she take Fiora's place? Fiora giggled, resting her head against Shulk's shoulder as a love song slowed. Melia grimaced, looking back to her wine.  
"Are you quiet alright, Lady Melia?" Dunban rested a hand upon her shoulder, so gently it took her a second to realize it was there.  
"I'm fine Dunban, thank you." Melia said, perhaps a bit to defensively. Yet Dunban still stood, undeterred. Trying desperately to avoid Dunban's glare, Melia turned her head regretablly, towards Shulk and Fiora. Once she saw them, her eyes locked, only halted by the clear tears swelling up near her eyes.  
"It's Shulk and Fiora then, I thought as much."  
Melia turned, the lock between the dancing couple and her immediately severed by his nonchalant voice. She sighed, knowing she had to come out clean to save herself a lot of pain.  
"I-I love "  
"I know."  
Melia's eyes widened.  
"You know?"  
Dunban chuckled  
"I may be a bit older, but I can sniff out love like a bloodhound."  
" You're not angry?"  
"No, definitely not, relieved more."  
This peaked Melia's interest, and she blurted out the question before she could think about just how pushy she must be.  
"Relieved? Why relieved?"  
Dunban sat down, slinging one arm over the side of the chair.  
" The moment I noticed your feelings about Shulk, I hoped it wasn't true just as fast..."  
"Because I would get in the way with Shulk and Fiora's flawless relationship." Melia finished for him.  
"No actually,"  
Dunban looked at her, and for once she saw something else in his eyes beside determination and weariness. She saw blossoms of hope and passion, with fear wilting the tips. He smiled,  
"Shall we dance, Lady Melia?"  
"Not before you say it." Melia said. She wanted to dance more than live, but she wanted to hear him say that sentence more than kiss him at that moment, which was a far greater urge.  
"My Lady Melia, I love you more than the Bionis should ever allow."  
Melia took his hand happily, blushing all the way. And as she walked with Dunban, Shulk looked at her, a rose perched between his fingers, a look of horror on his face, though you could barely tell from the red lipstick that covered his pale face.

Excuses Excuses!  
I'm sorry for not updating on Metal Bones And Bloody Claws but to be honest I haven't even started :P  
I was to busy working away at this!  
Tell me if you all require more!  
I don't know when Metal Bones part 4 will be published, but I'll do my best  
Hope you enjoyed my first romance! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Kallian scanned the dance floor. Reyn and Sharla were standing up from the bar, drinks in hand, exchanging flirty winks. Riki was taking the middle of the floor, jumping into the air with various yips and giggles, and face completely stuffed with various meats and sweets. His wife looked quite dissaprovingly at the dancing Nopon, and her screeching could almost be heard over the music, which had recently changed from a sweet sernade to an upbeat jazz number. But what made him smile the most, was Melia dancing with Dunban.

"How nice of him..." Kallian whispered to himself "Dancing with Melia." He knew she was having problems, so it was quite a gesture. Resting his hand on his chin, Kallian spotted Shulk, clutching a bundle of roses and... crying. This, he could not sit and watch, Kallian gracefully hopped off of his throne and walked over to Shulk, passing waving and laughing Hi-Entia.

Shulk tried to look at Melia and Dunban and feel happy for them. But something nagged at him. Was it discomfort? No, more severe than discomfort, perhaps angry? No, there's no reason to be angry, there dancing not insulting him, something milder. He didn't even know why he felt this unknown emotion because, knowing Dunban, dancing with her was probably just being kind, but the way Melia rested her head on his shoulders. Perhaps surprise, he had never seen Dunban so at ease... And, was that the light, or did it look like blots of red were appearing ever more potent on his cheeks.

" Shulk?"

A calm hand rested on Shulk's shoulder. Shulk jumped,

"Are you alright?"

Shulk spun on his heel to face Kallian, and instantly felt embarrassed because it was so obvious he wasn't (for a reason that was just as painfully obvious, but somehow Shulk didn't know why)

"I'm fine. Thanks"

How Shulk had thought that line up so quickly was a mystery, because his mind was still on Dunban twirling Melia around the dance floor like he owned the place.

"You're crying..."

He hadn't even noticed this, wiping a tear away and inspecting.

"... So I am."

Odd, indeed... For why would a man that has such a lady of loyalty and dependency cry? I'd have to imagine this isn't the salsa had a few minutes ago, that proved much to hot for homs tongues ( Or perhaps just Shulk's tongue, because Reyn seemed to have no problems scarfing down the bowl). I doubt it was the intense pressure to Shulk's lips when he last kissed his lover. In about a minute of hands-on-chin contemplation, the reason (finally) hit Shulk like a brick.

"Y'know I think the salsa got to me, I feel like I just ate three spicy apples all at once" Shulk chuckled.

Kallian smiled, falling for the terrible cover up, and bid adieu to Shulk, saying while he went exactly where he got it, how and why, until he was far out of the range that Shulk could hear and sitting back on his throne.

Shulk un-clenched his hand for the first time in minutes, and stared at the roses.

 _"I grabbed these from a stand in Colony 9, but... Who for?"_

Well I've been away for a while

Yeah sorry, I just got to Germany and it's been crazy with the internet and I haven't had much time to write anythang! But now... I've got big plans... MWAHAHAH

Just to tell you whats in the works...

A new Xenoblade fanfiction, though I couldn't get on I've been thinking hard about the story arc...

A Personal writing on Wattpad called The Lion in The Vent...

And finally, I really want to write a bit of Gerlta ( Germany x Italy from Hetalia!)

I've also been adapting my writing style into one were the narrator has opinions and such, so tell me how you like it in this little fic!

It's good to be back, -Pichu :3


End file.
